That Kind of Girl
by holdstheace
Summary: YukiSoujiroh fic that begins during the jdrama and extends after season two.
1. Nosy Friends

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango is not mine. In any way, shape or form.

Credit: This story is almost certainly the result of that glorious group of people known as fansubbers, because I don't speak Japanese. The dialogue for this story is pulled from the excellent subs by SARS.

**That Kind of Girl**

**Part I: Nosy Friends****  
**

"_Yuki-chan, you should be careful too. A nosy friend can be really annoying sometimes."_

Soujiroh was irritated. Since when had it become his job to baby-sit his friends' romances instead of tending to his own? That Akira was always sticking his nose in where it wasn't necessary.

But Soujiroh knew, deep-down, that even if Akira hadn't been inquiring after Makino at the dango shop, Soujiroh would have gone there on his own. Sometimes he didn't know what was going on behind that dreamy look of Rui's, and yes, Tsukasa was a complete idiot, but those two were his friends. He didn't want their friendship to break up over some girl. Not to mention that Soujiroh didn't want Makino to get hurt. Both he and Akira had come to an unspoken understanding that Makino was the equivalent of a little sister now, and they were going to watch out for her while Tsukasa and Rui battled it out.

So Soujiroh was far more tense than relaxed as he cruised around the city in his private car. Tsukasa's approach to relationships was anything but calming anyway, and Makino only intensified the situation so that when Rui was thrown in, Soujiroh couldn't help but be on edge. He glanced idly at the shoppers and Christmas lights, trying to distract himself. Then he jumped as something caught his eye. It was that girl from the dango shop, Makino's friend. As his car turned the corner, Soujiroh saw that she was clearly distressed. As he prepared to turn his head, Soujiroh saw her stoop and slowly crumple to the ground. "I'm not really good with these types of girls," he mumbled to himself, shaking his head. Why should he help a girl who he would never date? He'd had enough with interfering with other people's problems today. She could just sit there and cry.

Soujiroh felt utterly annoyed with himself as he stepped out of the car. Unfortunately, some other instinct had decided to kick in, overriding all of his sensible objections. He was pretty sure that a few weeks ago, he would have kept driving. But after this crazy week he could no longer isolate himself in his pool of women, oblivious to the problems of his friends. He couldn't just let Makino's friend sit there, sobbing.

He didn't really know how to start so he just stood next to her, not saying anything. Finally, she looked up at him and he crouched down beside her.

"What's the matter?" he asked. He had a pretty good idea, but it wouldn't hurt to have some confirmation.

She tried to speak, but just kept crying. That was enough for Soujiroh to let himself smile in quiet understanding.

"It's Yuki, isn't it?"

This time she managed a "yes" through her tears.

"I think you need to come have some tea. Here, come with me."

Soujiroh saw the distrust in Yuki's face, but luckily she was still too distraught to protest very much and she simply clung to his arm as he helped her up. He allowed himself a moment of pleasure as they walked to his car – there was a kind of happiness in comforting a crying woman. He almost didn't want to admit it to himself, but he liked the feeling of walking someone on his arm who really needed him.

If only my friends were as easy to manage, he thought as he gently handed her into his car.

Yuki's tears had ended by the time they reached his house. It was a good thing, because sitting in the backseat with her, Soujiroh had had the curious urge to stroke her hair and wipe the tears away. He chalked it up to the calming rumble of the car. Now that he was in the house he was back to business. He showed her where to kneel and then fetched the tea. He knew how to handle himself now—after a short lecture he was ready to enact revenge.

She picked up the bowl (not quite correctly) and sipped. Soujiroh smiled as she choked and coughed out a protestory "It's bitter!"

"Isn't it?" He loved the expression on people's faces when they drank tea for the first time. "The first time I drank that as a kid, I couldn't believe people actually drank this stuff. But, the truth is, its bitterness is good. Knowing that, I began walking the path of tea."

Soujiroh paused and relaxed into the wall. This was bad. Already those big-brother feelings he felt about Makino were transferring to her friend. In addition, Yuki was "that" kind of girl…the kind who made him be honest. Soujiroh knew that he would never be able to look in Yuki's eyes and tell a lie. And he knew that his honesty was only going to make him more appealing to her.

Well, he'd consider that later. He let himself go on, speaking sincerely, "It's the same with love. A person matures after going through a painful bitter love. Yuki-chan, this love experience you just had was necessary. You won't make the same mistake next time…alright?"

Yuki still looked despondent for a moment, but then a smile began fighting through and Soujiroh knew that the day was won.

"Yeah," she said, with a nod.

"Okay." Soujiroh smiled himself. She was a smart girl, and sweet. "Shall we get going? I'll go change."

Like he thought, she had no idea what he was planning, as she said, "It's alright. I can go home by myself."

He laughed as he responded, "That's not what I meant. I've been upset today too."

"Eh?"

He decided not to explain how much of his kindness to her had stemmed from his frustration with Tsukasa and Rui. He distracted by saying, "So…let's get some revenge."

Now her expression was completely bewildered. "Revenge?"

"Yeah…is that okay with you?"

"Well…" she looked reluctant for a moment and then said, "It would be nice."

Her mix of shame at wanting revenge and her honest desire to get something of her own back made Soujiroh feel good. He'd give this girl exactly what she needed.

"Where will he be?" Soujiroh asked as they got into the car.

"He said something about going to a movie," Yuki said. "Probably the movie theater."

Soujiroh nodded to the driver and they rolled off into the night.

There was a moment of silence and then Yuki asked that fateful question.

"Why are you doing this?"

Soujiroh carefully avoided her gaze. To tell the truth, he wasn't sure how much reasoning had gone into this. There was that annoying big brother instinct—both because she was Makino's friend and his desire to keep people (namely Tsukasa and Rui) out of trouble had been frustrated of late. It didn't mean anything except the simple kindness of a friend. Although Soujiroh had to admit that maybe, just maybe, there was a bit of him that liked this innocent dango shop girl and her straightforwardness, even if he wasn't usually very good with that kind of girl.

He shrugged. "Friends look after each other's friends. And I object to rude men on principle. It's rather ignoble to behave like Nakatsuka did."

Yuki shifted next to him and asked rather harshly, "Isn't that what you do?"

Soujiroh shook his finger in self-defense. "No…not the same at all!"

Yuki gave him a skeptical look.

"Believe it or not, I would feel really guilty if I dumped a girl that really liked me! I don't go out with girls who have any real expectations of me. It's completely different from what Nakatsuka did. Hmph." He deliberately turned away from Yuki and looked out the window.

"Oh." Yuki sounded disappointed.

They entered the movie theater in silence. Soujiroh let Yuki do the looking and simply followed her until she gasped and ducked behind a wall.

The unsuspecting pair was at the end of the corridor where Yuki had stopped. Soujiroh squinted and nodded, "That's him, right?"

Yuki looked suddenly nervous and grabbed the sleeves of his coat. "Are you gonna hit him?"

Soujiroh couldn't help laughing. She was still too forgiving for her own good. "Of course not," he reassured. "I'm just gonna show him what a real man is like."

He strutted down the corridor in his best playboy style. He registered the cries of "Nishikado Soujiroh!" and "No way!" only faintly. He wasn't here to be gratified by praise, but to accomplish a mission.

He paused and stared meaningfully at Nakatsuka's new girlfriend. She stared at him and gushed, "No way! Nishikado Soujiroh?"

Nakatsuka made some objection, but Soujiroh ignored him. Instead he stroked the girl's face.

"You caught my attention with your incredible beauty," he opened.

She completely fell for it. "Really?"

Soujiroh ignored Nakatsuka's additional comment and said, "Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

She was like a little girl, bouncing with excitement. "Oh, yes! Let's go!"

Nakatsuka tried to pull her away, saying, "Come on, let's go!"

As the girl firmly rejected Nakatsuka, Soujiroh felt a gleeful satisfaction at how easy it was to split such a superficial couple.

Nakatsuka responded to his girlfriend's rejection with the expected line, "Do what you want! I'm going back to my ex!"

The girl took it in stride and simply bid him good-bye. But by the time she asked where they were going, Soujiroh's mind was no longer with her at all. Quickly he loosed himself from her grasp, muttered, "Sorry, I've changed my mind…" and strode down the corridor after Nakatsuka.

Yuki was shrinking back behind the wall again. Soujiroh brushed past Nakatsuka and pulled her out, putting his arm around her shoulders and finishing his earlier sentence, "…'cause my favorite girl is here."

Nakatsuka was too stunned by this turn of events to hide his embarrassment. "Yuki…?" he questioned.

Soujiroh was on a high. "What's this? Yuki-chan, do you know him?"

For a moment, Soujiroh was afraid she was going to wimp out on him. But then she calmly responded, "Nope. I think I've seen his face somewhere before though."

Soujiroh wanted to laugh and cry and dance and shout.

It was at this climactic moment that Makino came clattering up the stairs and came to a breathless halt, staring at Yuki, Soujiroh and Nakatsuka. Soujiroh didn't need her "What's going on,"—the bemused expression said it all.

Let her wonder. He wasn't quite done yet.

He let go of Yuki for a moment and knocked Nakatsuka's hat to the ground. Gripping the guy's shirt, he pulled him up on his toes and glared at him.

"The next time you make my girl cry, I'm gonna rip your guts out through your asshole." And curiously, he meant it. If any other guy behaved like this to Yuki, he had a feeling that he'd do this again.

"Being nosy isn't all that bad," he added as an aside to Yuki. Then he put his arm around her again, his heart pulsing with a fierce joy.

Soujiroh finally staggered back into his house early the next morning. What a night. Mostly he felt a deep sense of relief. Tsukasa and Rui had proved their incredible stubbornness yet again (and to the detriment of his face and limbs) but it had all worked out for the best.

And Yuki…Soujiroh let a satisfied smile spread over his face as he fell into bed. That had just been a prelude to the evening's activities, but he was truly glad he'd done it. She intrigued him. All the girls that he went out with were like Nakatsuka's girlfriend…willing to believe any sweet-talking guy that came along, shallow and silly. He was still sure that Yuki was not his kind of girl, but he definitely understood why Tsukasa was so keen on Makino. At least those two girls from a dango shop had more to them than fancy clothes and girly babble.

But then Yuki's question suddenly sounded in his head.

"Why are you doing this?"

Soujiroh groaned and rolled over. The sooner he forgot about this the better. He hated these kinds of girls.


	2. First Love

Note: Sorry this took so long…life has been a whirl lately. This is kind of bad, but I really wanted to get something up. Expect editing in the future. And of course, there is more coming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, nor am I responsible for the translation by SARS fansubs.

**That Kind of Girl**

**Part II : First Love**

"_Sara-san didn't come back after that. I'm thinking she might be Nishikado-san's first love." _

o-o-o

Soujiroh took a deep breath. Valentine's Day. He hated it. Day of disappointments, that's what it should be called. All those girls outside his gate. Only Yuki had been let in and he wasn't about to let her give him chocolate. She didn't deserve that kind of treatment from him, not when he was still harboring feelings about Sara. But he had to know where Sara was now, and what had happened to her and so he had let Yuki in and he knew that in just a moment, she would be feeling let down.

She sprang up as soon as he entered the room, but he forestalled her by saying, "Listen, there's something I'd like to ask you."

Yuki's face fell. "Eh? Is that why you let me in?"

Soujiroh chose to ignore her disappointment and instead took his tea bowl out of its box. He had to know.

"Was Sara working there this entire time?"

"Ah." Yuki knelt and bowed her head. "Sara-san quit the day after you came to visit our tea circle."

Soujiroh jerked in surprise. He'd never be able to find her again. "She quit? Are you serious?"

He stared out at the garden. Why? Was she too scared to face him?

"Um…is Sara-san the girl who wanted to see you at six in the morning that one time?" Yuki was looking at him timidly.

He didn't respond, but he remembered the day when Sara had asked him. Yes, that was the girl and the time. He was still musing over that last meeting when Yuki broke into his thoughts with an anguished, "I got in between you and Sara-san!"

Soujiroh shook his head. Yuki couldn't blame herself for this. It was his own fault.

"That's not true," he said. Then to make Yuki feel better, he added, "Sara never had any feelings for me to begin with."

"But…" Yuki wasn't buying it.

Soujiroh went on roughly. "She just wanted to reject me. The person she was in love with was my brother. My big brother."

After a whole year, that squeeze at his heart was still there when he considered this fact. She hadn't loved him, ever. He was just making a fool of himself by thinking that she liked him. She liked his brother.

When he next looked up, Yuki was gone.

o-o-o

Soujiroh was surprised when their butler came to his room early the next morning.

"A young lady at the gate for you, sir. She says she doesn't need to come in."

Could it be Sara? No, Soujiroh squashed the thought. She wasn't very likely to come to his house if the mere sight of him had made her quit her job.

As he strode through the house he realized it was probably Yuki, waiting in the cold. At that thought, he walked a little faster, wondering why she was there. He was discovering that Yuki was full of surprises. She had become fairly adept at awakening his curiousity.

Yuki was standing outside the gate and nervously bowed her head when Soujiroh came through.

"Good morning," he said.

She mumbled something that sounded like "good morning," and then looked up. In a very rushed voice, she blurted out, "Sara-san forgot to take this when she quit. I'm giving it to you Nishikado-san."

He knew what it was, the instant she handed it to him. It was a box, just like his own. He opened it, and sure enough, inside was a tea bowl, the twin of his.

This was his excuse to talk to Sara, he realized. It wouldn't be hard to find her. She'd probably be at the old pottery shop where this bowl was made. He could ride up there, return the bowl and ask how she had really felt about him.

His thoughts were interrupted by Yuki saying "Maybe you can go see her."

Another surprise. Soujiroh looked at Yuki with new respect. She was more perceptive than he had thought. "Thank you, Yuki-chan."

She nodded and smiled bravely. "See you."

Later, Soujiroh knew, he would be able to think about Yuki and appreciate this visit. But right now all his thoughts were focused on Sara and finding out the truth.

Or accepting the truth, he thought bitterly. She didn't love you, remember?

o-o-o

Tsukasa nodded as Soujiroh paused. It had been a long, painful story, his visit to Sara. Yet even as he told it, Soujiroh found himself marveling at talking seriously to Tsukasa like this. So often their conversations were attempts not to argue or about foolish things. But this was serious and Tsukasa seemed to understand that. Makino really was amazing if she could work this change in him.

"She's going to get married soon," he continued, wrapping up his story. "She's engaged to a potter, who really cares for her. Soujiroh had to clench his hands into fists to keep them from trembling. "In the end, all I did was reconfirm that I'm always the odd man out," he concluded.

"Soujiroh…" Tsukasa sounded like he was going to say something consoling, but Soujiroh ran right over him.

"But I'm not sad about it at all. Nothing ever started to begin with, so nothing really ended. It was all over, right from the beginning."

Even as he said it, he knew it was a lie. Even if his brave words were true, even if Sara had never loved him, he still felt an incredible pain inside.

"Hey Soujiroh." It sounded like Tsukasa was trying to change the subject. "Do you remember where the building you didn't go to at six in the morning is?"

Soujiroh didn't want to remember, even though the location was embedded in his memory forever. "I don't remember where it was…" he lied. Maybe Tsukasa would let it drop.

No such luck. In fact, he made the situation worse by announcing, "Makino's friend has been looking for it every night."

Soujiroh did a double take. "Eh?" That was crazy! Why would Yuki be going to all that trouble if she knew how he felt about Sara and how he had hoped Sara had loved him?

"I heard she found it," Tsukasa continued. "She wants you to go there at 6 AM tomorrow. This time it's with her."

Soujiroh didn't know what to say. He was in shock, to tell the truth. He didn't want to have to make this choice again.

Tsukasa stood up. "It's up to you," he said, and walked away.

It was only then that Soujiroh realized his bluff had been called. He had said he didn't know where the building was…but Tsukasa had left without telling him where it was.

o-o-o

Soujiroh had spent the entire evening trying to relax in the company of the six or seven girls he had called out. But for once their swooning and giggling wasn't distracting him. His mind kept wandering to a shabby office building in downtown Tokyo.

For the thousandth time he checked his watch. And then all of a sudden, he knew he had to go. He couldn't just sit here. He couldn't do this to himself again and much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't do this to Yuki. He had fifteen minutes.

Soujiroh wrenched himself off the sofa and charged towards the exit, ignoring the cries of the girls he was leaving behind. There were only two girls who mattered to him right now and he wasn't going to let them down.

Outside the air was cold and somewhere in the back of his mind, Soujiroh hoped Yuki hadn't been waiting all night. He wasn't used to running and was out of breath long before he got there. But finally he hurtled around the last corner to see Yuki waiting expectantly at the bottom of a staircase. She turned at the sound of his footsteps and cried out with a joyful expression, "I'm so glad you came!"

Soujiroh nodded and bent over, gasping. But he didn't have time to reflect on why she was so happy because her next action was a powerful yank towards the stairs. "It'll be awful if we don't make it. Let's go!"

He staggered up the endless flights of stairs after Yuki's pounding feet, wondering why on earth he had left that nice comfortable party for an early morning workout in downtown Tokyo.

At last they emerged on the roof and Yuki cried out, "It's almost here!"

Soujiroh was out of breath…and completely baffled. "What is? What's up here?"

Yuki stared at him earnestly. "I know it's none of my business, but I wanted you to see this, no matter what."

Soujiroh was still lost. "Eh?"

Yuki pointed. "It's over there! The morning sun reflects off those buildings in front of us. After 6 am, the letters vanish for just three minutes."

Soujiroh folled Yuki's pointing finger. There were two signs in view, one that said "Sukiyaki" and another that said "Café Jiroh." The sun was coming up slightly to the left and after a moment, he could see what Yuki meant. There was a glare that appeared between the two signs, erasing some of the letters to say…

No.

This wasn't happening.

"Suki, Jiroh."

I love you, Jiroh?

If this was the truth, it hurt even more than the rejection that he had feared. He felt tears come to his eyes and begin trickling down his face.

Out of the haze, Soujiroh heard Yuki ask, "She called you Jiroh, huh?"

His brain had become disconnected from his tongue. "What a dummy..." he babbled. "She wanted to see me early in the morning for this? She's gotta be kidding. It's gotta be a joke." He began crying harder. He couldn't help it. He didn't care anymore. It had all been a huge joke, a comic misunderstanding. And it was all his fault for being so proud, so stubborn!

Soujiroh had no idea how long he stood there, sobbing like a baby. But by the time his tears subsided and he got himself under control, the sun had fully risen and Yuki was still standing there, looking off at something in the distance.

It was a slow and silent walk down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Soujiroh asked Yuki mechanically, when they reached the bottom.

"Home, I think," Yuki replied. "I'm tired."

"I'll walk you to the train station," Soujiroh said. He needed to talk to talk to someone and he figured Yuki would be glad to listen. After all, she didn't know what Sara had told him during their conversation in the mountains.

"I always thought Sara was in love with my brother," he explained to Yuki. Reflectively, he continued, "If you truly think you care about someone, but you can't take that next step…" There was nothing more to say. That was it – his own mistake and the consequences of his indecision and vanity.

"I must look stupid," he said finally. It was the most honest thing he could think of.

Yuki's response was quck. "That's not true."

She really did like him, if she was denying such an obvious thing.

In a moment, Soujiroh realized what he had known all along – Yuki had just done what he had been unable to do with Sara. She had cared for him and had not balked at taking the next step. Some of the pain began to ease away as he considered that while he had been stupid, at least he had given someone else the opportunity to take a chance and they had taken it. Soujiroh knew that Yuki would never regret what he had done for him. And that too was a gift to him. He wasn't just a trouble-causer, a heart-breaker. There was some other part of him that Yuki believed in and he was thankful that she had reminded him of it.

"Thank you, Yuki-chan," he said, with the odd sensation of sincere gratitude in his heart. "I feel like this…has changed something inside me. I owe it all to you Yuki-chan."

She didn't say anything but just smiled shyly in return.

Someday, maybe he would be able to give her something like she had given him.

"Let me make it up to you sometime. Okay?"

"Okay."

They both laughed nervously and kept walking through the park.

o-o-o

He wasn't like Tsukasa. Sara had been his first love, but apparently not the girl he was destined to be with. He hadn't been strong enough to take the matter into his own hands.

Soujiroh knew there would never be anyone quite like Sara in his life again. But if he ever felt similarly, if he fell in love with someone else, this time he knew wouldn't hold back.

Until then, he would wait for the right girl to come along.


	3. Old Times

Author's Note: I'm not sure this is ready to post but I've been so long without updating...sorry. I'm kind of lame that way. Enjoy this chapter...there are two more in the works to finish this bad boy off.

General disclaimer: HYD not mine. sigh.

**That Kind of Girl **

Part III : Old Times

Autumn had used to be Soujiroh's favorite season. He never told anyone, but when he was in school the frantic season of summer merrymaking wore him out. After past summers of extravagant vacations, nearly daily parties, and excursions all over Tokyo, he had looked forward to the reutrn of school. He enjoyed the regulated pace of the school day that struck a fair balance of business and pleasure.

This year, however, autumn found him wishing for the bustle of social summer, tiring as it was. As vacationers returned to their work, he found himself with less and less to do. It was a new problem, keeping himself entertained. Before he had always had the F4 to fall back on. But now, for the first time, he felt alone in Tokyo.

o-o-o

Soujiroh buttoned his coat as he sauntered down the street, headed back to where he had parked his motorbike. He was ready to go home, put up his feet and relax. Thoughts about the change of seasons kept weighing on his mind and he didn't want to face the cheerful bustle of the city, even though it was a beautiful day.

"Nishikado-san!" he heard behind him.

He recognized the voice and turned around before he had time to think about it.

"Yuki-chan!" he cried.

She ran forward through the crowd with a beaming smile. Melancholy thoughts momentarily burushed way, Soujiroh gladly stepped forward to meet her.

"Good morning," he began.

"Good morning." Yuki bowed her head and stepped from side to side. "How are you? I haven't seen you for so long!"

"Well, I…"

"Oh, I was just going to get something to eat!" Yuki interrupted him. "Would you like to join me?"

Soujiroh paused, then nodded. "Yes," he confirmed, then smiling, followed her lead into a small café.

"I haven't seen you in a very long time," Yuki said, after they ordered their food.

Before, Soujiroh would have worried that this was chiding from a girl who wanted to go out with him. But now it seemed like honest care and regard. And he hated to admit it, but the fact that someone truly wanted to see him—the real him—was deeply refreshing.

"Yes," he replied. "I don't see Tsukasa very much anymore and so I don't see Tsukushi and so I don't see you…" Not to mention that he was too terrified to show up on the steps of the dango shop like a lost puppy looking for some petting. He be damned to bend his pride that far, although on some of his more depressed days he had considered how nice it would be go to the shop and just sit and have Yuki fawn over him.

Bringing his brain back to earth, he asked Yuki, "How is Tsukushi, after all?"

"She seems very happy," Yuki replied. "She really loves Domyouji-san and he's been so good to her."

Soujiroh nodded. "Yeah, it worked out well, didn't it?" After all of the struggles, the fights, the misunderstandings, the tears, Soujiroh knew that it had been worth it. Tsukasa's goofy smile whenever he held Tsukushi's hand was evidence enough of that. There was something between them that turned the bickering and teasing into something real, and Soujiroh knew they each would not hesitate to die for the other.

"How are things for you, Nishikado-san?"

Soujiroh looked up, startled. "Well…I've been busy with my family's business. I'm in charge of it now and I spend a lot of time…doing that."

He drained his glass and sighed. What would Yuki think of him? He sounded pathetic. He had turned from the influential and attractive playboy of the F4 into the average Japanese son who takes over the family business. How sad was he, left behind by his happy friends, sitting and having lunch in a third-rate coffee shop, trying to sound contented with his life?

"That can't be all you're doing," Yuki said. "Do you ever see Hanazawa Rui, or Mimasaka-san? Are there any," she avoided his gaze, "girls you spend time with?"

A tiny laugh wiggled its way into Soujiroh's throat despite himself and he coughed to stifle it.

"Rui is in Europe," he informed Yuki. "Studying or something. I see Akira more than the rest, but he's taking care of his family right now and carrying on with his own affairs. So we're both too busy to see each other often."

Yuki was staring at him with a serious expression. "That's hard," she said abruptly. "I used to see Tsukushi every day and now she's gone traveling so often or spending time with Domyouji-san that I never get to see her by myself. She was my best friend…and now she's just gone."

Soujiroh found himself nodding. "It's like they've all moved on with their lives and left us behind," he murmured softly.  
Yuki's eyes widened. "Yes. That's exactly it."

They stared at each other across the table and Soujiroh felt his heart beating just a little faster, even as he felt his body relax like it hadn't in weeks. He was comforted by their shared problem and somehow excited at the same time. Yuki was a good influence on him—she inspired wholesome feelings in him without preaching. He'd never admit this to her, but he enjoyed being a truly good guy for her. He could stand to have some more of this in his life instead of the everlasting parade of girlfriends that, admittedly, had ended a few months ago because…

Across the table, Yuki had lowered her eyes and gasped. Soujiroh felt fingers brush his left hand and his gut twisted, comfortable feeling gone.

She had seen the ring.

Soujiroh rubbed his head with exasperation. He hadn't realized how much he didn't want her to see it until now.

"Yuki….um, to answer the last part of your question, I am not spending much time with girls anymore. I have a fiance to worry about."

Looking at Yuki's face, how he wished he didn't.

"I'm engaged to the daughter of my parent's friends," he offered.

"Oh." Yuki fiddled with her glass. "Congratulations Nishikado-san." After a moment, she went on. "Well, I'm done. I'd better be going home."

Soujiroh nodded absently.

"Hang on," he said, suddenly realizing the Yuki was fishing out her wallet. "You don't have to pay." He successfully intercepted the waiter with his charge card and pushed Yuki's money back towards her across the table. "My treat. Okay?"

Yuki had turned pink with embarrassment. "Thank you."

There was a moment of silence, but amazingly, it wasn't awkward. Soujiroh sat back and let himself relax again. For just a moment, he could just pretend he wasn't engaged, wasn't lonely, wasn't depressed. He was here and now, with a lovely girl who brought him peace. His eyes wandered to Yuki's face. She wasn't a beauty, that was true. But she had a wonderful smile, so childlike. Her eyes were big and expressive. She wore her heart on her sleeve, very different than him and yet strangely appealing to his personality…

His train of thought was broken by Yuki turning her head to meet his gaze.

"It was wonderful to spend some time with you," she said quietly. "I've been kind of depressed without Tsukushi, but being here with you made that lonlieness go away. Thank you."

Soujiroh found himself nodding in agreement. "I'm glad." He was glad too. He didn't feel so lost anymore—this had been peacefully refreshing. And he was always happy to do something for Yuki. Ever since his first actions on her behalf, he couldn't avoid a warm contented feeling whenever she expressed her appreciation of him. After another moment of silence, he asked, "How are you getting home?"

"Well, you haven't started letting girls ride on your bike, have you?" Taking his silence to mean yes, she continued brightly, "It's alright. I'll take a cab."

o-o-o

Soujiroh stood in silence outside the restaurant as she flagged down a cab. He didn't know what to say…he felt like something else needed to be done and he couldn't figure out what it was… He didn't want to drive her home on his bike. He didn't want to invite her back to his house. He didn't want to stay here at the restaurant. But he didn't want to say good-bye yet either.

"Take care, Nishikado-san," Yuki was saying, stepping into the cab.

"Wait!" Soujiroh said before he knew it.

"Yes?" Yuki's face lit up.

Soujiroh was still at a loss as to what he wanted, so he just shook his head. "Never mind." But seeing the disappointment on Yuki's face, he quickly added, "Call me up sometime, okay?"

There was a moment of confused amazement on Yuki's face, then a wide smile. "Okay," she said, nodding, "Bye."

Watching her drive off, a crazy idea suddenly popped into Soujiroh's head. He couldn't drive her home _on_ his bike, but maybe he could drive home _with_ her, on his bike. He squinted at the busy street. He could see Yuki's cab stopped at a red light. Some forgotten chivalrous instinct kicked in and he sprinted over to the curb where he had parked his bike.

"This is crazy," he told himself as he jammed his helmet on his head. "It's just Yuki. I haven't seen her for a year. I've got Ryo. I don't need to do this."

Unfortunately his body was not listening to his mind, because he revved his bike and shot off in search of the cab. He had lost sight of it and now there were several similar cars ahead of him on the street. He gunned the engine, weaving through early afternoon traffic.

After several false finds, he pulled up beside a cab and saw Yuki, leaning back against the seat. She glanced in his direction and her eyes widened, hands pressed against the glass.

Now that he had found her, he was too embarrassed to meet her eyes, so he slowed down and pulled in behind the cab. He kept his eyes firmly fixed above the roof of the cab, ignoring Yuki's bewildered stare through the rear window.

It was the longest drive of his life, tailing that cab through the streets of Tokyo. Soujiroh could have sworn that every light was red that afternoon. At one point, Yuki rolled down her window and stuck her head out to look back at him.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

Soujiroh frowned fiercely at her. "Get your head back in the window. That's not safe."

"What?"

"The light's green! Go on!"

"But Nishikado-san!"

But then she had to pull her head back in because the cab was moving again.

o-o-o

Yuki was out of the taxi almost before it stopped rolling.

"What was that about? I didn't forget anything, did I?"

Soujiroh got off his bike. "No," he said. "I did. Call me Soujiroh."

Her face was incredulous. "Did you follow me all that way just to say that?"

"No, I wanted to see you home." He tried to toss it off casually. "Just because I can't give you a ride doesn't mean I can't make sure you make it home safely." Then without really thinking, he reached forward and embraced Yuki, cradling her head on his shoulder.

"Bye, Yuki-chan," he said, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Nishikado-san?"

But Soujiroh had already torn himself away, and started his bike, ready to race for home and the safety of a world without confusing girls.

o-o-o

"Now you've done it," Soujiroh thought to himself as he drove home. What had he been thinking? The image of Yuki's surprised eyes was going to dog him for days, he knew. And the feeling of holding her tightly in his arms…she was just the right height to lay her head on his shoulder…

He had told her to call him. Now he was going to be bombarded with voicemails and text messages wanting to meet with him. He hated clingy girls!

Yet…somehow the idea of Yuki calling him didn't sound as terrible as it used to. In fact, it sounded downright appealing. He wanted her to call him just so they could talk on the phone. And then maybe go somewhere for dinner.

"Get a grip, man!" Soujiroh shook himself.

Unfortunately home didn't provide any relief for his racing thoughts and heart. Even as he sipped his tea, he kept remembering the image of a brave and smiling Yuki, selflessly pushing her Valentines chocolate behind her in order to listen to him talk about Sara.

What was going on with him? He really be lonely without his friends if he was fawning over Yuki like this. Yuki? Yuki? She was just Makino's friend, just the plain dime-a-dozen commoner girl who worked in a dango shop. Yuki had asked him, but he didn't know himself—What was he _doing_?

If he didn't figure himself out soon, it would be time to reunite the F4.


	4. Learning to Grow

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be a fast update because I wrote most of it simultaneously with the previous one. Unfortunately keeping Soujiroh in character proved tricky (hopefully I succeeded crosses fingers) so this took a little longer than I expected. At any rate, here it is now. Enjoy!  
Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far—I appreciate the comments and I'm glad people are enjoying the story so far. :)

Disclaimer: Hana Yori Dango? Mine? I think not.

**That Kind of Girl**

Part IV : Learning to Grow

"Hey Soujiroh," Akira said, walking into the tea room. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Soujiroh closed his eyes and wondered if this had been a mistake. If he couldn't even figure out himself, how could Akira possibly help?"

Akira looked at him with some degree of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know…" Soujiroh muttered.

To his amazement, Akira suddenly grinned and pointed at him. "Ah! It's Yuki-chan, isn't it?"

Soujiroh sat bolt upright and stared, "Well…that is…but…eh?"

Akira sat down with a self-satisfied expression on his face. "Yuki called Tsukushi, who called me and told me to call Yuki and talk to her myself because I know you better than she does."

Once Soujiroh had unraveled Akira's grammar, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hug Akira or punch him. "Well…?" he asked.

Akira was enjoying his moment. "Well? She didn't really tell me anything that you probably don't already know. So what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

Akira looked at him keenly. "Soujiroh, you have never followed a girl home on your bike before. Nor have you told them to call you Soujiroh."

Soujiroh bowed his head.

"Are you playing games? Is this some new ploy to attract girlfriends?" Akira frowned at him. "I didn't think you would do this to Yuki…you've said before she's not your type."

"No!" Soujiroh was more emphatic than he meant to be. "That's _not_ what I'm doing." He was at a loss to explain what it was that he _was_ doing, though.

Akira's eyes widened. "Do you actually…like her?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Soujiroh's head flopped back down to his chest. "I don't…know."

"Wait…wait…" Akira was looking more and more excited. "Soujiroh? For real? Your playboy days are over?"

"You forget I'm engaged," Soujiroh said dryly. "I shouldn't be spending time with other women."

Akira waved away his objections. "Your engagement is no more real than Tsukasa's engagement to Shigeru-san. He was the heir of a major company and he got out of his engagement. You'll certainly be able to get out of yours. Soujiroh, do you _want_ to spend time with Yuki-chan?"

Soujiroh couldn't stop his head from nodding. "Yes."

Akira chuckled. "Then spend time with her."

"But…everyone will misinterpret…"

"So? Let them. You'll be enjoying yourself, right? You haven't seemed very happy the past few times I've seen you." Akira punched his knee. "Go hang out with her! Have a good time! Who cares what other people think?"

Soujiroh knew that he really wanted to follow Akira's advice. But he just couldn't bring himself to admit that. He decided to avoid the issue and return to his original question. "What did Yuki say about me to Tsukushi?"

"Ask her yourself." Akira got up and headed for the door. "See ya."

"Wait! Akira!" But Akira didn't turn around and Soujiroh was left muttering to himself about friends who dropped confusing hints and didn't explain themselves.

o-o-o

That night, Soujiroh had a dream about Sara. It was their last meeting, but not the painful revelation of her affection or her fiancé. Rather it was the part of the conversation…

"_About Yuki-chan." _

"_Eh?"_

"_She's a very wonderful girl, huh? It appears she really likes you a lot, Jiroh. It'd be hard to find someone who would care about you so genuinely. I think you should cherish her." _

In his dream, Soujiroh heard the words just as Sara had said them over a year ago and then somehow there was an image of him riding on his bike with a girl behind him but the girl definitely wasn't Sara…

Soujiroh woke with a start. Even his dreams were conspiring against him. Why couldn't someone in the universe tell him to forget her and move on with his life, like his friends?

Maybe she's part of the life you should be moving on to, a sly voice whispered in rebuttal.

o-o-o

Soujiroh stopped walking around his room and realize he'd spent the past fifteen minutes walking in circles, stewing over Yuki. He needed to get out and do something. Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything he really wanted to do besides seeing Yuki. And yet it would be an awkward and confusing meeting. He didn't want to see her at all, really. Ever again. He could avoid her for the rest of his life, right?

"Enough," he finally said to himself. He couldn't avoid her. The ache in his gut wouldn't let him. He would go to the dango shop. It would be a good place to start. He could spend some time with her while she worked and then they could do something. If she wasn't interested or it was terribly awkward, he could just buy something and leave.

"Coward," the inner voice hissed in his ear.

"Whatever," Soujiroh muttered, grabbing his keys.

The bell rang as Soujiroh entered the shop.

He heard Yuki's voice in the back shout "I'll be right there. Please wait, thank you!"

Soujiroh quickly surveyed the shop. Perhaps some things in his world hadn't changed. There were still the same sweets on the counter, the same bamboo plant in the corner, the same bench where he and Akira had eaten many sweets and discussed the exasperating but ever-entertaining antics of their best friends.

Yuki came bustling out from the back room. "Sorry for the wait, how can I…oh." She immediately blushed and looked down at the counter.

Soujiroh stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away. He could handle this kind of scene with any other girl…why did she have to be so difficult?

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon," Yuki managed. Then looking around, she whispered, "Nishikado…I mean, um, Soujiroh-san. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and…"

Soujiroh had never been so nervous about asking out a girl in his life. This was Yuki, for crying out loud. She was a girl; he'd dealt with them before. All he had to do was open his mouth and say it.

"Yuki-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out somewhere with me after you're done working."

Yuki looked utterly astonished. "Eh?"

"Or not…" Soujiroh sighed, turning away from the counter.

"No, no!" Yuki's hand grabbed his sleeve. "I'd love to go somewhere. I'm done in an hour, can you wait that long?"

"Yes. I'll wait here if you don't mind."

Yuki smiled happily and shook her head. As she went into the back of the store, Soujiroh sat down in the shop's chair, amazed at how giddy he felt. What was he, five years old? 

It was at least an hour until five but the time passed quickly to Soujiroh. Yuki brought him a complimentary sweet and he munched away, watching her work through half-closed eyes. She was not a beautiful girl and yet his eyes wouldn't leave her as she walked around the shop, wiping counters and arranging sweets. Whenever she caught him watching her, she blushed and smiled and Soujiroh felt himself smiling in response. He wondered why he hadn't come back to the shop sooner.

As the clock chimed five, Yuki walked out from behind the counter in her street clothes and stood in front of Soujiroh, face beaming.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, some favorite place of mine."

Yuki frowned as she left the shop and saw only Soujiroh's bike in the street.

"How are we getting there?" she inquired, peering at Soujiroh's face.

"Well…you know, I, um, brought an extra helmet today," Soujiroh said casually. He carefully avoided looking at Yuki. "I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me."

There was an extended pause. Finally Soujiroh risked a glance at Yuki and saw her eyes brimming with something that looked suspiciously like tears.

"What's this? Are you crying?" he asked incredulously. "Geez…"

"No. That's not it," Yuki said, firmly. But her bowed head and blinking eyes belied her statement. After a moment, she raised her head and looked at Soujiroh, wiping her eyes. "I am _not_ crying."

Watching her, Soujiroh felt a laugh bubble up inside of him. Then he saw Yuki's mouth twitch and both of them burst out laughing like little kids.

"Do you cry whenever a guy asks you to go somewhere with him?" he teased, as he picked up the helmets from his bike.

"Only when I'm afraid I could fall off his bike and he wouldn't notice," she countered.

Soujiroh laughed and put his extra helmet on her head. "If you don't stop crying, you won't get any more motorcycle rides with me. I only take girls who smile." He tightened the chin strap and patted the top of the helmet. "Got it?"

"Yeah." Yuki's smile couldn't be contained by the helmet on her head.

Soujiroh knew that his uncontrollable grin was foolish enough to match Yuki's as he got on his bike and felt her get on behind him, head pressed against his back and arms around his waist.

Compared to his last ride "with" Yuki, this one was unbelievably short. Soujiroh could have sworn that every light in Tokyo was green, so that they got to the ocean view in no time at all. He parked the bike and they began walking on the hill above the sand. They were mostly quiet, occasionally talking about their friends, or the views from the beach. It was only as they were walking back, nearing his bike, that Yuki brought up what they had both been avoiding.

"It feels strange to have you visit me and go somewhere," Yuki began. "I was always the one calling you. You were always the popular Nishikado of the F4 and I was just…Yuki. Tsukushi's friend."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" The polite question was out of Soujiroh's mouth before he could stop it and he now dreaded the answer.

"Oh, no!" Yuki grabbed his arm and shook him slightly. "I'm so glad you came by. It's wonderful to be here with you, Soujiroh." She smiled as she said his name. "It's just…" Her face grew more serious and thoughtful.

"What's wrong, Yuki?"

"I appreciate you coming to visit and the ride and…everything. Everything, Soujiroh. This memory will always be precious to me. But I can't help feeling a little sad because I know it won't last. No matter how I feel, you'll go on with your life…you'll get married and have kids and take over the family business and we'll be apart, just like with all our other friends."

Soujiroh was unable to speak, the same melancholy coursing through his heart. Suddenly a life where he couldn't see Yuki whenever he wanted, a life where he wasn't free to be with her alone seemed terribly lonely. In fact, he realized that lately he had been envisioning a future that included seeing a lot of Yuki indefinitely…and most certainly did not included getting married to someone else.

"Soujiroh…"

"Yes?"

Yuki had put on her brave face and faced the ocean. "What is she like, your fiancé?"

Soujiroh put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. Not looking at Yuki, he replied, "I don't really know her very well. I've only seen her a few times. She's pretty, I guess. She's very quiet though, and reserved. Does exactly what everyone tells her to do. We'll get along, I suppose, but I don't think we'll ever make each other happy."

Yuki nodded slowly. "Perhaps you just need some time to get to know her. I was very shy once too. It was hard for me to open up to people. She is probably just afraid of you because she doesn't know you."

Soujiroh could hear the emotion in Yuki's voice. He didn't need it spelled out for him. She liked him…well, maybe she did. But she didn't want to impose on him again and so she was lying. Lying for his sake.

There was no way that a casual guy like him could deserve that degree of loyalty and kindness.

"Yuki…" Soujiroh sighed. "Remember the day I beat up Nakatsuka?"

"Of course." She laughed a little. "I don't think I could ever forget it."

"I remember calling you my favorite girl then," Soujiroh said. Grabbing her hand, he pulled it in front of him and held it tight. "You know, it's still true."


	5. Making Destiny

A/N: _insert long pathetic excuse for lack of updating here_ I fail at life and offer my profuse apologies for the delay. Someday I will get better at this whole time-management thing.  
On the bright side, this fic was going to end after this chapter, but I have some more ideas (by which I mean one really good paragraph) so I may post an epilogue-type-thing at some point.  
Thanks for stickin' with me, folks. I hope you enjoy this.  
Disclaimer: ce n'est pas le mien.

**That Kind of Girl **

**Part V : Making Destiny **

For once Soujiroh's beloved tea was failing him. He needed something a lot stiffer than the brews in the tea room to deal with his head right now.

Why did being with Yuki make him lose his head like this? It had happened from the very beginning when he threatened Natsatsuka and meant it. Afterward, in the cold light of day, he couldn't explain why he said those things that were so out of character for him. Today was no different. He had considered how he felt about Yuki, sure, but he hadn't decided on anything for certain. He had been planning to just go on a date and have fun. And then it had come out…Yuki as his favorite girl? Where did that come from?

Soujiroh had the nasty feeling that he was incapable of telling lies to Yuki. Everything he had ever told her had been true…he just never knew that he was speaking the truth until after he said it. So he had never considered Yuki as his favorite girl before, but now that he'd said that to her, he knew that he was right.

At first Yuki had simply been Makino's friend, a fellow-audience member in the great drama of Tsukasa and Makino's relationship. She was like Rui, Akira…along for the ride, watching the same crazy romance unfold. That was the only reason she had occupied his thoughts at all when he first met her.

Except…there was something about her character that had captured his attention right away. Not in a good way—more like a niggling kind of annoyance that she was impervious to his charm. He remembered their first conversation and her strong will. He had admitted that he didn't know what to do with this type of girl and it was a statement of respect. Most girls came right under his thumb, but Yuki's type…he had to respect their immunity.

Of course there was that instance of temporary insanity where he had beaten up Natsatsuka. He still wasn't sure why he had done that, especially since he didn't know Yuki very well at the time. He didn't have a lot of chivalry in his nature, so it was funny that it had emerged so strongly in front of a girl he didn't really know. At the time, it had mostly been frustration with Rui and Tsukasa, but now that he looked back, he could identify a kind of subconscious desire for her to like him. He wouldn't have admitted to feeling rejected, but maybe it had bothered him that Yuki didn't fall for his sophisticated act. He wanted to show her that he could be more than the careless playboy—that he could be noble and stand up for his girl. It had been an act then…but maybe he had cared, just a little bit, what Yuki thought of him.

Through that year he had scorned her kindness and her loyalty to Makino, but that was only because he saw himself reflecting those traits, fearing them as weaknesses. Once again, he had to grudgingly admit that she had shown him that they were strengths. And he and Akira had spent a lot of time in the dango shop during that year, talking things over with Yuki and that crazy okami and occasionally Makino herself.

He hadn't thought about her seriously, but she'd always been there: honest, smiling, and loyal to her friends. She must have thought of him as her friend, because she had been loyal to him. She had done what was best for him even when it meant the possibility of losing his friendship.

Maybe Yuki _was_ his favorite girl. But what could he do about that now?

o-o-o

Today on the beach, she had put her arm around his back and squeezed gently. Then she had said, "Soujiroh, I'm scared."

He had known exactly what she meant, because he was scared too. So he had just said, "Let's go home."

And without a word, they had both walked back to the bike and he had driven her to her house.

o-o-o

That night, out of the blue (or so it seemed), Rui called. After a few minutes of small talk, Soujiroh felt his stomach sink when Rui said, "Akira tells me you've been dating Yuki?"

Did his friends know how to leave a man alone? He didn't need to go to his friends for help…they came uninvited. But he couldn't really blame Rui for calling; he had asked Akira for advice, after all.

"I wouldn't call it dating," Soujiroh said. "I've only seen her twice."

"Akira seemed to think it was pretty serious."

Soujiroh smacked his forehead. "It's, it's…I don't know. I like her."

"Soujiroh, if it's anything, you shouldn't hold back."

That was exactly what Soujiroh did not want to hear. Unfortunately, he also knew that Rui was right.

"I was always too afraid to step forward and say what I wanted. I didn't want to risk being rejected. But I didn't get either of the girls I loved that way."

"I know." Soujiroh sighed. "I don't have a choice Rui. That's why I'm scared. I can't just let it be. Thanks for calling though."

"Wait, Soujiroh. Talk to Tsukasa."

Soujiroh rolled his eyes. That had to be the worst suggestion he'd heard yet—discussing a relationship with Tsukasa sounded like throwing a match near a pile of dynamite. But Rui was his friend, so he just said, "I'll think about it. Bye."

o-o-o

After looking at himself in the mirror the next morning, Soujiroh decided that the disintegration of his face into a zombie-like nightmare was desperate enough to prompt a call to Tsukasa. As expected, he wasn't in his office and Soujiroh valiantly resisted the urge to just hang up. Instead he left a message with a polite secretary, saying that Tsukasa could call him if he had time.

What Soujiroh wasn't expecting was that Tsukasa would show up at his front door later that afternoon.

"Good afternoon," Soujiroh said, after a moment of surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Rui told me that you wanted to talk about Yuki."

"Rui is still too nosy for his own good," Soujiroh muttered to himself. Out loud he replied "Only if you really want to."

"Of course I do!"

"Of course." Soujiroh let the Domyouji Corporation chairmen into the house. They both sat down in the tea room and Tsukasa looked at him keenly.

"Well, what's up?"

"It seems you already know."

In the past, Tsukasa would have just let loose with everything he already knew about the situation. But he had matured a lot since marrying Makino and taking over the company, so instead he responded with "I want to hear about it from you though."

Soujiroh rolled his eyes. "Okay. I met Yuki on the street the other day…just by chance. We had lunch and I followed her home on my motorcycle. Then the other day, I took her riding on my motorcycle and we went to the beach and walked around." He would leave out the kiss on the forehead and the hand holding at the beach. "Now I'm seriously considering breaking off my engagement and going out with Yuki."

Tsukasa responded instantly, and in characteristic fashion. "What are you waiting for? Go for it!"

"It's not that simple…"

But Tsukasa would have nothing of Soujiroh's protests. "You like her…what else is there to do?"

In some ways, it was a relief to admit that Tsukasa was right. Somewhere in the past week, something had changed inside of him, and seeing Yuki had shot to the top of his priority list. He wanted to be with her…

…and know that she wanted to be with him.

This was a hell of a time to finally find out that love was one half bliss and one half terror.

"I have an idea." Tsukasa's voice broke into his thoughts. Soujiroh looked up to see a disgustingly gleeful grin on his face.

o-o-o

After Tsukasa left, Soujiroh realized there was no going back. He'd talked to all of his friends and the message was clear—he couldn't just let things stand. He wanted (or needed) to be with Yuki right now. So first he would have to break off his engagement. And then he would ask her out. Simple, right?

He wasn't afraid that he wouldn't be able to do break off the engagement; luckily he had been running the family business long enough to stand on his own authority with his parents. But he knew it would be an unpleasant scene.

Sure enough, his parents were displeased. His father was worried that it would send a bad impression about the word of the Nishikado family. And his mother kept saying, "Ryo is going to be heartbroken!"

Soujiroh seethed inside, wanting to point out that he hardly knew the girl and that at this point, he would either take advantage of her or ignore her because he sure didn't feel like marrying her. But he survived his mother's chiding looks and his father's lecture about breaking promises and then made it through a touchy meeting with Ryo's father when he arrived in a fury on the front step.

Soujiroh was pleasantly surprised at how liberated he felt afterwards. Even if Yuki rejected him, even if it didn't work out, he had freedom in his future now and it felt good. No matter what happened, he had made a step in the positive direction.

But breaking off the engagement was the easy part. Now he actually had to ask Yuki to go out with him. And this was proving to be much more complicated than he would have liked. He had no idea where to start or what to say. In the past this had come so naturally to him. He had asked out a girl at least every other day and gotten her every time.

Why then, was Yuki so difficult? It wasn't really fear of rejection or lack of words. It was almost like this was too big for him and he was afraid it was going to get messed up somehow if he didn't do everything right.

o-o-o

After a protracted inner conversation, Soujiroh managed to get his head together and call Yuki's cell phone. On the fourth ring, she picked up.

"Hello?"

The words tumbled out in a rush: "Hello, Yuki? Are you free after work today?"

"Soujiroh…" Yuki said, "Yes, I'm free."

"Good," Soujiroh said. "Would you like to go somewhere with me? I can swing by when you're finished working, like before."

There was a pause and Soujiroh found himself holding his breath, fearing that she would say no. But Yuki answered in the affirmative. "That sounds good. I'll see you around five?"

"Yeah. Later."

He hung up with a great sigh of relief.

o-o-o

Yuki was wating, just like she said she would be. This time it was simply accepted that she would put on Soujiroh's extra helmet and clamber on to the back of the bike for a ride through the streets of Tokyo. Soujiroh didn't really have a destination in mind, so he wandered quite a bit before finding himself at the park near the office building where he had seen the sunrise a year earlier.

She noticed. "Isn't this…where Sara waited?" she asked.

"I think of it more as the place where you waited," Soujiroh told her. "You remember that?"

Yuki's face was very serious. "I don't think I'll ever forget. It was very important to me and yet…it was so silly too!"

"It wasn't silly," Soujiroh said. "It really did change me." He took a deep breath. Now was the time to bring it up.

"Yuki, I've been thinking a lot about what I said last time."

Yuki nodded. "Me too," she answered quickly. "And Soujiroh, I know you didn't mean anything by it…you have your fiancé after all, and…"

"I'm not engaged anymore."

Yuki stopped short and gaped at him. "What?"

"Yuki, if there's one thing I've learned from you, it's that you should have no shame about going after what your heart desires. Like when you did all that stuff for me—like finding Sara's building and waiting here all night…you even learned about tea, didn't you? That kind of caring has come to mean something to me. I don't know if you still care about me like you did a year ago, but I…"

The way she was staring at him…it was a miracle he hadn't lost his head yet!

"Yuki-chan, _I _care about you—a lot. Will you date me…you know, be my girlfriend?"

It sounded so simple and mundane, but the answer to that question had never meant so much to him.

"Are you really asking me?"

Soujiroh shrugged and laughed nervously. "Yeah, really!"

"Soujiroh-chan!" And suddenly Yuki's arms were around his neck. "Soujiroh-chan!"

Soujiroh smiled in relief as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. His mind finally shut off and all he felt was a wave of deep joy and completeness.

After a minute, Yuki pulled back with a worried look on her face. "You aren't going to dump me like all your other girls, are you?"

Soujiroh chuckled and brushed her cheek. He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You've learned your lesson well, Yuki-chan. Here." As she opened it, he said, "It worked for Makino and Tsukasa. Is it good enough for you?"

Yuki stared at the small pendant necklace with wide eyes. Then, with a beaming smile, she responded, "Certainly!"

"Good," he said, clasping the hand that held the necklace and leaning down to kiss her.

o-o-o

Some girls made you feel good for awhile. They flirted and flattered and let you admire their beauty. And then you got tired of them. But some girls made you uncomfortable, and act in ways you didn't understand. They made you be honest and act like a gentleman. They annoyed you and yet you couldn't forget them. Somehow, those girls were the ones that you learned to love and then couldn't live without.

Yuki had always been _that_ kind of girl.

**Fin. **


End file.
